


Sleep Drunk and Love Struck

by mthrfkrgdhrwego (universalchampbalor)



Category: Professional Wrestling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Roman, Consensual Somnophilia, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dom Renee, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Hand Feeding, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Never - Freeform, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, SO, Sub Dean, Top Dean, Wake-Up Sex, When will I write a Roman that doesn't like getting bossed around?, alright let's figure out these tags, bc im me, but - Freeform, drool, listen. both the boys are massive subs and Renee is their loving dom, there's. quite a bit of drool lmao, this is set up for some good ol', this is so self indulgent lmao, this si just. soft atm, try to change my mind, yeah it's like 3 am lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 18:59:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18666412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/universalchampbalor/pseuds/mthrfkrgdhrwego
Summary: By the time Roman gets home, Dean’s already asleep.





	1. Chapter 1

By the time Roman gets home, Dean’s already asleep.

It isn’t surprising; after all, it’s well past midnight. Roman’s been trying to get home since the show ended, but a lengthy meeting with management and a traffic jam meant the others got home well before he did. 

The house is quiet, peaceful. It’s strange, in a way. Usually, the house is….  _ Lively _ , to say the least, between Dean’s energy, Renee playing music and moving around the house, and the dogs demanding attention and playtime. It’s weird to see it so still.

The dogs are curled up in the living room, snoring quietly. Blue’s leg is thumping. As Roman walks by, the bulldog stirs. His eyes are droopy, even more than usual, as he nudges his head into Roman’s hand. Roman laughs and pets him for a moment before laying him back down to sleep. Benny keeps snoring, curled into a right little ring against Blue’s back.

There are clothes strewn in a haphazard path to the bedroom. It’s all Dean’s, and Roman can’t help but smile at the thought of Dean tripping over himself in his haste to get out of his skinny jeans. He’s always in loose clothes if he’s wearing much of anything, and the scramble that the clothes paint feels familiar.

Dean and Renee are both asleep. The fan circles lazily, and the blankets have been shoved aside by restless tossing. It’s  _ hot _ , almost unbearably so, but the pair are still tangled in each other. Renee is molded to Dean’s back, arm tossed around his waist, a leg hitched over his thigh, her face pressed to the nape of his neck.

Dean’s snoring, lips parted with sleep-heavy breaths. There’s a tad of drool pooling at the corner of his slack mouth. His fingers are twitching a little. He’s almost on his stomach, his legs twisted in the blanket, likely due to his habit of kicking them off. 

Roman’s quiet as he sets down his bags and sets about getting ready for bed. He trades his hoodie and jeans for a well-worn tank top and boxers. His redoes the bun his hair is in, trying to smooth his hair without the aid of a comb. 

Renee stirs a little as le slips into bed, shifting against Dean’s back restlessly as the bed dips. Roman settles on the other side of Dean, snuggling up against the younger man’s broad chest. He doesn’t stir at all. Roman slings an arm around Dean, resting his hand against Renee’s hip. She makes a soft noise and relaxes again.

The long day catches up to him, and Roman’s out like a light.


	2. Chapter 2

Roman wakes up first.

That’s not terribly unusual; Dean has a propensity to sleep until noon if left alone, and Renee was unreliable in her wake-up time. When Roman finally stirs, the curtains are blocking most of the morning light, though a few needles of sunshine slip through and paint the room warm. The room is quiet, save for the quiet snoring from Dean.

Renee is curled up at the edge of the bed, facing the wall. Dean’s spread-eagle on his back, limbs akimbo, taking up far too much room, considering he’s in the middle of the bed. The sheet lay low on his hips, revealing the cut of his sex lines and the beginnings of the short curls at his crotch. His skin is slightly slick, a little bit of sweat pooling on his skin. Renee’s in a tank top and underwear, and her shirt’s ridden up to reveal a few inches of her flat stomach.

Roman sits up slowly, letting the sheets bunch at his waist. He moves carefully, trying not to wake his partners. Dean stirs a little, rolling his head to the other side, hand twitching in his sleep. 

Roman draws a soft finger down the center of Dean’s chest. The younger man squirms in his sleep as Roman’s finger turns to play with Dean’s left nipple. A small noise laves Dean’s mouth, unbidden, though he stays asleep. Roman stays there for a moment, rolling Dean’s nipple with the pad of his thumb.

Grabbing a fistful of the sheets, Roman whisks them away carefully. The movement causes Dean to buck his hips a little, his cock starting to fill against his thigh. Roman shifts a little, grinding his thighs together to give himself some friction. He hadn’t gone into this with a plan, but seeing Dean’s half-hard cock makes heat curl low in his pelvis.

He drags a finger down the length of Dean’s dick, listening to the harsh breath that leaves Dean’s mouth. He’s still fast asleep, though his eyebrows are pinched. A flush is rising on his chest, staining his pale skin pink. 

Roman lowers himself down the bed, making sure to not nudge either of them awake. He settles in the space left by Dean’s spread legs, his chin resting against Dean’s thigh. He presses a series of soft kisses to the slight pudge on Dean’s stomach, mouth careful and light. He follows that with a line of kisses down Dean’s hipbones, following the slope of his pelvis. 

He skirts his goal, though, and continues to lay kisses along Dean’s thighs. He digs a soft bite into the inside of Dean’s left thigh, which causes the younger man to shift restlessly. He stays asleep though, breathing heavily through his mouth. 

A hand lands in Roman’s hair, nails scratching against his scalp. He looks up, startled, and sees Renee smiling down at him. He smiles back and nuzzles into her hand, leaning up to press a kiss to her palm. She drags her nails down the line of his jaw, drawing a little shiver from him. 

“Get back to work, Kitten. You better make sure Pup has something nice to wake up to.” She whispers, still caressing Roman’s cheek. He nods and mumbles out a  _ “Yes, ma’am,” _ and returns to his task.

Dean starts a little when Roman mouths along the line of his dick. They wait for a long moment, Roman’s breath huffing against Dean’s length, before Dean settles back down to sleep. Roman continues his ministrations, letting drool leak from his mouth as he presses sloppy kisses to Dean’s dick.

Roman jolts a little when he feels Renee’s hands settle on his ass. He doesn’t look back at her, but he relaxes when she smooths a hand down the line of his spine. He hears the lid of a lube tube pop, and, after a long moment,  feels a slick finger press against him. She doesn’t press inside, just rubs the lube around his rim with frustratingly little pressure.

“Did I tell you to stop?” She asks, pressing a kiss to Roman’s shoulder. He shakes his head and licks a stripe up Dean’s cock, following the steadily throbbing vein. He sucks the head into his mouth, working his tongue against the slit diligently. His hand comes down to fondle Dean’s balls, rolling them in his grip as he licks away the first beads of precome.

Renee slides her finger in, a slow, careful slide. Roman moans, low in his throat, and feels Dean’s dick twitch in his mouth at the vibrations. He slides a little more of Dean into his mouth as she carefully stretches him.

Roman’s not the best cocksucker, has a little too much fo a gag reflex for it, but he does his best to rile Dean up without waking him. There’s spit slipping from the corners of his mouth, his free hand coming to stroke what he can’t fit in his mouth. Dean hardens against his tongue, cock pulsing every time Roman moans against him. He’s starting to get restless, but Roman’s too preoccupied to stop.

He pulls off for a moment and pants against Dean’s hip as Renee slides a third finger into him. She’s skating around his prostate, not giving him the sharp sting of pleasure that he needs like air. As soon as he starts rutting against the bed in desperation, she grips his hip, nails biting into his skin, and he stills.

“Think you’re stretched enough?” She asks, dragging a nail down the line of Roman’s cock where it’s pulled back between his legs. He whines, shaking a little, and shrugs. “Are you being greedy, Kitten? Want another finger?” She teases the tip of her pinkie against his stretched rim, not pressing in but tracing. He jolts and nods. “Words, dear.”

“Please, Ma’am, want another. Feel’s good.” He pants. Words are hard, his head going fuzzy and blank. He feels warm, feels like there’s static in his veins, and he melts against Dean’s thigh. Renee chuckles behind him and presses her pinkie in.

She has slim fingers, thin and delicate, but it’s still stretching him  _ so good _ as she spreads her fingers. She presses against his prostate, a sharp little stab, before retreating a little. Roman moans, loud and unabashed, and gets his mouth back on Dean.

After a few moments, she slaps his ass. He jolts and whines, hips fucking down against the soft sheets. “C’mon, baby, I’m sure Dean would love to wake up with his cock in your ass.” She kisses the knobs of his spine and eases her fingers out slowly. He has to stop himself from whimpering out a weak  _ no _ .

His limbs feel like they’re made of lead as he tries to move. He eventually manages to straddle Dean’s lap, though it takes a little bit of nudging from Renee. He’s not sure on the logistics, a little too far gone to care, but after a moment, the slick head of Dean’s cock is prodding at his entrance.

He sinks down, slowly, and has to fight the urge to cry out. He digs his teeth into his lower lip and squeezes his eyes shut, setting his hands on Dean’s pecs to steady himself. Renee presses sharp kisses to the column of his neck, hands on his hips urging him down steadily.

When he bottoms out, he can’t help but  _ mewl _ . It’s been so long since he’s been filled like this, so long since he’s had Dean splayed out under him like a work of art. The position means that Dean’s dick reaches deeper in him than usual, and he has to take a moment to just sit there and acclimate to the stretch.

He rolls his hips slowly, grinding back against Dean’s cock. He has to try a few different movements before he finds a rhythm that drags Dean’s cock against his prostate on every stroke. 

Clumsy hands settle on Roman’s hips, thumbs digging into his hipbones. Dean blinks at him groggily, pupils blown and face flushed. Roman whines and starts fucking himself harder, the muscles in his thighs straining to maintain his pace.

“Fuck, this is a treat.” Dean mumbles, dropping his head back against the pillow. He rolls his hips up in short, harsh strokes, a little uncoordinated by the sleep still gripping his brain. 

“Language, Pup.” Renee says, dragging her nails down Dean’s side. She’s pressed to Roman’s back, still laving his throat with kisses and bites along the plane of his shoulder. Dean makes a noise akin to a whimper, something high and submissive.

“Sorry, Ma’am.” He breathes out, flexing his fingers against Roman’s hips. Roman’s still working his hips, one hand reaching up to tug at his nipples. His thighs are starting to burn, but he can’t be bothered to care because there’s a ball of molten pleasure settled in the hollow of his pelvis and he’s having to fight to keep his eyes from rolling back in his head.

Renee’s hand reaches around and wraps around Roman’s cock, slick with lube. He moans and angles his hips to allow himself to fuck her fist on the upstroke. His foot is falling asleep but  _ fuck, _ if he’s gonna stop.

Dean’s nails dig into Roman’s hips, his thrusts growing a little erratic. He goes to say something but it gets lost as ROman bends to kiss him. It’s  _ filthy _ , nothing more than the obscene slick of tongue against tongue, teeth digging into Dean’s bottom lip, little moans and keens lost between their mouths.

Eventually, Dean yanks his head away, eyes pinched shut. He gropes a hand out and finally manages to grab onto Renee’s, grip tight enough to turn her skin white. “‘M gonna come.” He whines, a sharp, needy noise, almost lost in the harsh breaths he huffs out. “Please, please, I need to come. Ma’am, can I?” He begs, half delirious at the drag of Roman’s ass around his dick.

“Go ahead, Pup. Fill up your Kitten.” She hums, pressing the pad of her thumb to the head of Roman’s cock. He jolts, tears starting to stream down his face. There’s drool spilling from his mouth, gathering in a small pool in the dip of Dean’s pecs.

It takes no more than three strokes for Dean to come, groaning low and dirty as his cock twitches and spills. Roman sobs, hips working faster, trying to chase his own orgasm.

“Ma’am, I’ve been good, can I come?” Roman manages to pant out, voice thick with overstimulated tears. Renee’s been practically polishing his cockhead, working it over to the point of  _ almost pain _ , to just the right side of too much.

“You did such a good job, Kitten, did so good making Dean feel good. Go on.” She murmurs, sucking Roman’s earlobe into her mouth. Her grip tightens, a fraction away from being too hard, and he jolts. His come spills over her fist, splattering on Dean’s stomach, mixing with the drool gathering there.

He topples like a redwood, Dean’s cock slipping from him as he rolls onto his back. He’s boneless, spent, can’t move if he tried. There’s come starting to leak from his ass, but he can’t be bothered to give a shit as he watches Renee’s hand work in her panties.

After she shudders and comes, she offers her fingers to Dean, who licks them clean obediently. She leaves the bed and Roman can’t spare a thought to where she’s gone because Dean’s pressing hot kisses to the curve of his jaw.

Roman turns his head and cups the back of Dean’s skull, pressing his lips to Dean’s. He’s too tired to put any finesse into it, mouth slack as Dean controls the pace. It’s lazy and slick, and if he hadn’t just come, Roman would be hard.

Renee returns a few moments later with a washcloth, two water bottles, and a bowl of strawberries. She hands the water bottles to the boys, who carefully drain them. She wipes the come off Dean’s stomach and cleans Roman’s thighs. Roman shudders as she drags the washcloth against his hole.

“You’re gonna have to shower later.” She tells Roman, throwing the washcloth into the hamper. She crawls back into bed and grabs a strawberry slice from the bowl. She indulges Dean’s pout and feeds him, letting him draw her fingers into his mouth as he eats the fruit.

“If you think I’m going to do anything today after that, then you’re dead wrong.” Roman mumbles, smiling sweetly at his girlfriend. She laughs and offers him a piece of fruit, which he obediently takes.

They spend the day in bed, wrapped around each other, sharing kisses sweet with the juice of the strawberries.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm tonyknees on Tumblr! Come bug me!


End file.
